


Something Good

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Fabulous Fictober [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Fictober 2019, Fluff and Crack, Food, Kryptonian Appetite, Maggie/Alex/Astra if you squint, or any other combination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lena is a Luthor. Deception is her blood right. She's been remarkably forthright with it - it's a wonder they didn't see the betrayal coming.





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Cruel

Lena is a Luthor, by name and by blood and by rearing. Deceit and deception have been her tools since she was led into the vipers den when she was but four years old. It is fart of her, and she cannot, and will not hide it. It was foolish of them to forget it.

She springs her deadly betrayal on them at a family brunch that she, the resident millionaire of the group, has taking to providing on a tri-weekly basis.

Kara, desperate to escape her fate, tries pouting, to no effect. Lena has somehow immunised herself against her last line of defense.

Maggie, the traitor, is swayed by Lena's poisonous offering and dishes some onto Alex's plate as well as her own.

Astra incinerates the kale the second Lena's back is turned. Alex rewards her with a kiss. Kara throws her kale at them, and intercepts the returned tomato with her mouth.


End file.
